


Over Your Head

by PictureMeBroken



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time Sex, I should be sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Shit, Student/teacher relationship, age gap, not writing jeonghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeonghan is a 29 year old professor and Jihoon is his 20 year old student that he has known his whole life. Oh also, Jihoon really wants the D and Jeonghan is losing his chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit to otpisms @tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: -Imagine your OTP have known each other through family since they were young. Person A is attending the university that Person B is a professor at, and taking all of their courses to purposely mess/flirt with them.

This can’t be happening. This actually cannot be happening right now. There is absolutely no way in hell that the name on Jeonghan’s class roster is the name he thinks it is. Definitely not a chance that the name on his list is the same name of a certain twenty year old boy that he has literally know since said boy was in diapers. Definitely not a chance tha-

 

“Oh hyung, this is your class?”

 

A shiver travels down his body, head-to-toe, at the cheerful, nonchalant tone of the one and only: Lee Jihoon. Lee Jihoon, the same kid that Jeonghan babysat when he was in high school. The same kid that took his first kiss when he was a senior. The same kid that has been offering Jeonghan his virginity since he was sixteen. A kid that is getting extremely difficult to ignore and turn down. 

 

_ “Jihoon, you’re still so young, you don’t need to worry about something like that right now.”  _ Except that was when Jihoon was sixteen and baby faced. Now he’s twenty and has grown into his features, round cheeks no longer making Jeonghan think of what a cute little brother Jihoon is, but instead of how beautiful they would look dusted red with flush in the middle of sex. 

 

_ “Jihoon, I’m not gay, you know that. I’m sure you’ll find a nice boy who is actually into boys.”  _ Except Jihoon knows it’s a bluff now since Jeonghan was dating a guy in his senior year of college and Jihoon caught them in the act. He still remembers Jihoon telling him later that night that Jisoo was pretty, but Jihoon could make him feel a thousand times better and the thought has him blushing to this day. 

 

_ “Jihoonie, I’m twenty-six and you’re eighteen. Maybe when you’re older.”  _ Except Jihoon  _ is  _ older now. He’s older and has grown into his looks so well that Jeonghan has trouble reminding himself that he has babysat Jihoon, that he has watched his mom change Jihoon’s diapers, that he was already in college when Jihoon was in middle school dealing with his first breakup and he wakes up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat with sticky boxers, the image of Jihoon beneath him with his face scrunched in ecstasy still fresh behind his eyelids. 

 

It does nothing to help his self-control when Jihoon purposely does things like this, either. Taking two of his classes, coming into class wearing one of Jeonghan’s old t-shirts that have stayed at Jihoon’s house for years, marking the wrong answers on tests so he has an excuse to hang around after class once the other students have left. It’s taken every single ounce of self-restraint he has in his body not to bend Jihoon over his desk and ravish him until he can’t walk on those days. 

 

And today is one of those days. It’s been almost two months since the first day of the semester and Jihoon has come in wearing Jeonghan’s senior sweatshirt. It’s too big for him, hanging low in the front and showing Jihoon’s collarbones, exposing the fact that he’s not wearing a shirt beneath when he leans over his desk to write down his notes. Jeonghan swallows hard, turning to face the board and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing with the lesson. It just gets worse though when his eyes catch on Jihoon once more, just barely catching the movement of Jihoon’s hand slipping down his stomach to rest on his thigh. 

 

Jeonghan almost chokes on his own spit when the hand goes higher, rubbing so obviously over his crotch that it’s a wonder no other students notice. 

 

“Seonsaengnim, are you alright?” one of his students ask. Jeonghan nods, only sparing the barest hint of a glance in Jihoon’s direction. It’s only a split second but he still manages to see the smirk on the younger’s face.

 

“Yes, I’m just not feeling too well, today.” He looks to the clock on his desk, the thought of Jihoon touching himself in class just enough to send him over the edge so he calls back out: “Why don’t we all go home early today. Study hard and we’ll see each other tomorrow after I’ve rested, okay?” 

 

Jeonghan takes a seat at his desk as his students file out, only standing when he sees Jihoon approaching. He makes his way to the door, a few steps ahead of a smiling Jihoon. 

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon coos as he reaches Jeonghan. “I’ll bring you some soup later so you can get well soon, okay?” 

 

Any other day, Jeonghan would mutter out a ‘you don’t have to do that’ or an ‘I’ll be okay.’ Any other day, he’d ignore the wink that follows Jihoon’s words. Any other day he’d just let Jihoon walk right out of the classroom. 

 

But it isn’t any other day. 

 

Jihoon jumps as the door slams just a few inches from his face, Jeonghan reaching over to turn the lock on the knob before pushing Jihoon roughly against the wall. His eyes are so pretty as they flutter shut when Jeonghan slots their mouths together. Jihoon’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling the professor closer as Jeonghan’s knee presses in between Jihoon’s legs and a moan slips free of the younger’s lips. 

 

It isn’t until Jeonghan’s lifts him up, Jihoon’s legs around his waist, and his fingers reach for the buttons of his pants that Jihoon stops him with shaky fingers curling around the elder’s wrists. 

 

“H-hyung.” Jihoon’s voice is small and his eyes are glossy and Jeonghan hates himself as he sets Jihoon back down, suddenly remembering every single reason why he’s never let himself do something like this. Jihoon is still young, still fragile, a kid who’s getting himself in way over his head messing with a man almost ten years older than him. And Jeonghan is the asshole that should know better but still let Jihoon get to him and ended up hurting him. 

 

“Jihoonie,” he says quietly, reaching out to fix the younger boy’s hair. 

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. See you later, hyung.” Jihoon knocks Jeonghan’s hand away, hastily unlocking the door and leaving the classroom before Jeonghan can say anything more. 

  
Jeonghan sighs, running a hand through his hair as he slides to the floor. Now he’s fucked it all up. 


End file.
